Something Humanoid Comes Our Way
by toxictoast123
Summary: Lane Cote, expert idiot and Internet Dweller, As purchasing a "Dimensional Travel Device" From "Scientist" Rick Sanchez over the internet. Little did he know it would actually work. Now find out what happens on his weird odyssey! (I Also posted this On FimFiction, But decided posting it here would be easier...)
1. Chapter 1:Beginning

Some Thing Humanoid Comes Our Way Chapter 1

It was midnight, I was awake still typing away at my keyboard, staring at the monitor. I felt at home while using my computer, the taping of the keyboard and clicking of a mouse, it all felt familiar. I stretch my chocolate colored arms as my nearly black eyes close. I smile lightly as I find the word "Pony" On my screen. The secret passion ate at me like a parasite, but it felt like a drug. I stop and open an internet browser, my eyes begin to gaze across the screen with each word disappearing behind another as I stroll across the words. I pause, one eye brow raised and smirking.

"Hmph…This smells like bullshit…" I whisper to myself, laughing softly. "Instant Universal Traveling device….By Rick Sanchez…" I scoff while reading this.

I click the order button, slightly laughing and staring at the item. I lean back into my chair, going further and further back. With a thump I fall back on the ground in the chair.

"Go to sleep already!" I hear while still on the ground in the chair.

"Whatever!" I shout back to the door down the hall.

"Fine, don't blame me when you miss breakfast Lane!" he shouts back to me.

I pick myself up along with the wooden chair, glistening off the dim light of the screen. I drag myself into the corridor and onto a creaky bed. I turn my head and scoff a bit more.

"Dimensional Travel…What a fool…" I say to myself.

I flutter my eyes open, light shining through the window into my room, with the occasional pony accessory and assorted junk piling up in a corner. I walk towards the small kitchen seeing my roommate, putting a waffle in a toaster wearing a robe with small bunnies on it.

"Good morning Eli the bunny warrior…" I groan to him.

"Morning to you too moron…" Eli responds with annoyance.

The waffle pops out of the toaster half burnt and crispy. Eli snatches the waffle and shoves it into his mouth like a chipmunk storing acorns.

"So, Excited for your new pony toy to be mailed to the room?" Eli teases.

"It's not a toy…It's a Dimensional travel device…." I say to him, puffing my cheeks and staring at him.

"Whatever it is I don't want it interfering with my waffles…" He responds with a chuckle. I lounge around and check the clock, 12:30 pm the clock reads. I sigh deeply and stare at the door. Minutes seem to pass by, ever so slowly. The doorbell buzzes and I spring up and run over to the door. I trip over the coffee table and land on the floor with a thud. I get up and open the door, bruise marks on my face.

"Yes?" I ask, my eyes gleaming with hope.

"Package for Lane Cote?" The man in the brown work-outfit ask.

"Indeed!" I respond quickly, I grab the package and sign the paper fast then shut the door. I run into my room, carrying the package like my life depended on it. I shut my door close and rip open the package.

"Time to test out this baby…." I whisper to myself. I look over the spherical device and stare at its circuits and simple design. I stare at the button in the center of the device. My dark brown eyes gleaming with excitement. I Jab my finger into the button, I hear a brief click and my vision goes white. I grab 2 items randomly and hug them tight.

I felt like my body was being torn and ripped apart, limb by limb. I open my eyes slowly, I stare around at my surroundings.

"Well this new…" I say to myself.

_Thanks for Viewing my story, This is my first of FimFicition, Sorry It's Not The best But I tried! Review and tell what I need to do better!_


	2. Chapter 2:No Way Out

Something Humanoid Comes This Way

Chapter 2: No Way Out

**Thank you, to the people who followed and reviewed the story, so let us continue with the schedule!**

I awaken, eyes fluttering open and yawning. I look around eyes half-way closed, I stare at the pastel green colored field around me.

"I did it…" I say to myself.

I feel the grass around me, soft and cold. I stare down at the things next to me.

"Of all things…A hand-fan and a box of crayons…" I sigh, pick them up and begin to walk around. I begin to walk north slowly and looking at the surrounding trees emerging as I transcend into a forest. Minutes begin to past, and trees scroll past me. I begin to look around as I hear rustling from a nearby bush. I flip my purple velvety hand-fan open and stare at the bush.

"Who's there?" I ask, holding my hand-fan in a defensive stance.

"Hey, maybe we can get a cutiemark from this!" I hear a high pitched southern voice.

I stare at the bush, my eyes wide and holding my fan tight. My brown eyes still staring at the bush. A poorly knitted rope net is thrown onto me, 3 multicolored pastel fillies jump out of the bushes.

"Now wait till' Rainbow Dash see's this!" A orange and purple pastel pony shouts with pride. My eyes show a hint of annoyance as I stare at the group of fillies.

"Now…Maybe I can play off I'm psychic…" I think to myself.

"Now you three must be…Scootaloo, SweetyBelle, and AppleBloom, right?" I ask deceivingly. Their eyes gleam with shock and surprise.

"How do you know our names?" Ask SweetyBelle.

"That's a secret…" I snicker, I then wave my fan, attempting cut the rope. I begin to cut away at the rope slowly with the velvety purple fan. The three fillies stare at me with confusion as I continue to cut.

"Mind if you help me out?" I ask.

"Sur-"AppleBloom was cut off by Scootaloo's hoof in her mouth.

"How do you won't eat us?" She asks. Scootaloo stares at me with a clever and prideful smirk.

"How do I know you won't tackle me once you let me go?" I respond back.

The three fillies form a circle and begin to whisper to each other.

"Fine, but you have to promise to travel back to Ponyville with us!"Applebloom tells me as the 3 begin to remove the net off of me. I stand up, easily towering over them. I flip my fan and slide it into my pants pocket, and look down at them giggling slightly.

"What's so funny mister?" SweetyBelle asked.

"Oh nothing…It's just that this the first time I have ever been taller than someone before." I continue giggling.

"Wow, RainbowDash is gonna think I'm super cool after this!" Scootaloo says to the other two. I continue to walk behind the three crusaders as they skip along and observe the scenery. We stop at the edge of Ponyville and a large tree sits in the center of the country town.


	3. Chapter 3:Discoveries

Something Humanoid Comes Our Way

Chapter 3:Discoveries

**Thank you guys who seen this crazy ride to be of a story. And I might go 3****rd**** person writing style after this chapter, Let me know in the reviews, thanks again for reading!**

As we all look over the pony infested town, I look over at the giant tree in the center.

"So, we visit the one in the large tree first?" I ask fanning myself with the velvety fan.

"Yeah, Twilight knows everything about everything, she might even be able to tell us what you are!" SweetieBelle exclaims. I sigh deeply and look at the three fillies staring at me with mixed emotions.

"Wait, what if everyone goes crazy because they see him?" AppleBloom asks.

"Yeah, good point…" Scootaloo says after AppleBloom. I stare at the two scheming and sit down and look around.

"What exactly are you anyways?" SweetieBelle asks as her large green eyes stare at me.

"Oh, I'm human…" I respond.

"Do you even have a name?" She adds.

"Yes, my name is Lane..." I say back to her.

"Eureka!" Exclaims AppleBloom. Scootaloo and AppleBloom toss a bunch of leaves on top me, each one falling off slowly and covering my right eye. I blow the leaf off and slightly giggle at the two.

"Can't you just rush me as fast as you can to Twilight?" I ask.

"You can't be seen, what if everyone tries to tackle you?" Scootaloo asks. I start to walk off, somewhat annoyed of their plans. SweetieBelle gallops up next to me, I turn my head to her.

"Aren't you afraid?" She asks.

"Not really…" I respond to her with little worry. I continue to walk the path, and I wait at the end of the path that opens up to the town. My eyes widen with excitement and fear. I flip my fan and slide it into my pocket, the 3 fillies still following behind me. I run as fast I can to the tree library, mares and stallions heads turn as they stare at us as we head to the library. I open the door and step into the library with the 3 fillies, breathing heavily and tired, we lay in front of the door.

"Oh hell- What in Princess Celestia's name is that?!" Twilight screams.

"No, no Twilight it's ok, this thing is with us."AppleBloom says. Twilight stares at me, eyes wide open still looking at me in the eyes. Her large purple eyes stare into my dark brown eyes. She stares me up and down, eyes still locked onto me.

"So you brought me here just for her to classify me?" I ask smirking. Twilight screams and stares at me still, her eyes change from fear to curiosity.

"Girls, this could be a discovery of a lifetime here that you found!" Twilight squeals. Twilight begins to grab and prod at my body, each poke and jab made me giggle slightly. Twilight goes over to a desk and grabs a quill and paper. She takes notes ever so vigorously, staring at me and circling me.

"So how did you guys find this creature?" Twilight asks the fillies, still breathing heavily. Each of them stare at each other, scheming without even speaking.

"We we're trying to get our monster catching cutiemark and we captured this thing." Scootaloo explains. I stare at the ponies conversing, annoyed as they call me things that aren't true.

"I hope you realize I can speak and hear what you say, right?" I tell them, obviously annoyed. Twilight stares back at me, eyes lighting with a scholar's curiosity. She zips back to me, still taking notes.

"So, are there more of you?" She asks.

"Here? No…" I respond.

"Where did you come from?" She asks.

"I came from….uh…A Place you have never heard of." I shoot back. Twilight raises a brow in confusion at me.

"What exactly is the place I have never heard of?" She pesters me to let the cat out of the bag, I continue not to budge as she stares me down, attempting to squeeze the information out of me.

"Fine then, next question, how did you come here?" She asks, still annoyed.

"Through the magic of science and the internet…" I say to her sarcastically. Twilight's ears perk up after hearing the word internet, as if foreign to her.

"What is the internet?" She asks, more curious then ever.

"It is a multi-purpose tool, used for uh…Unspeakable things…" I respond minding the fillies in the room.

"Well, while you are here, might as well alert Princess Celestia of your presence since you are a new species…" Twilight speaks to herself. She grabs a quill and paper and begins to write a letter it seems. Once finished, a short bipedal dragon runs down a flight of stairs, and tiredly breathes fire on the letter, green flames envelope the letter and transform it into ash.

"So, I should put you in a cage so you don't break anything…" Twilight says out loud. My eyes widen and stare at her with disbelief and shock. I back away slowly and carefully as soon as I heard her say that. SweetieBelle stares at me with sympathy and looks at Twilight.

"You can't do that, he's my friend!" SweetieBelle protests. I look over to her smiling lightly, she smiles back at me.

"Fine then…But he can't leave the library." Twilight responds.

"You do remember I can speak and hear what you're saying, right?" I tell her, still slightly annoyed at her.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that, sorry you heard that." Twilight said to me, somewhat embarrassed.

"Speaking of, what is your name, if you have one that is" Twilight asked me.

"His name is Lane!" SweetieBelle sprung up.

"How do you know SweetieBelle?" AppleBloom asked.

"He told me." SweetieBelle answered.

"Ok Lane, I'm going to bring my other friends here to see you, stay here." Twilight said, pushing the door open and walking out, she began to flap her newly acquired wings and flew out of site. I sigh deeply and lay flat on the floor.


End file.
